


The Price

by TriplePirouette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post episode for Apple Red As Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene we all thought we were gonna get/still want to see. Regina has something Gold wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

> AN- Ok, so I have Regina issues. She's not my favorite character. But, I have to say, I think that after getting a glimpse of Cora, she IS mothering Henry the best way she knows how. In a good way? No, but in the best she knows how. I'm actually really surprised how this Regina turned out, I don't normally sympathize with her. Oh well. Let me know what you think. :)

 

Tears stream down Regina's face as she stands in the middle of the Pawn Shop. This is the only time he's ever truly seen something HUMAN of her, any emotion other than hate and anger, in lifetimes. “I thought, my liege, that I told you. ALL magic comes with a price. One that you'll have to pay.”

 

Her chin quivers. She's as desperate, if not more so, than anyone he's ever seen. “I.. I can't pay this price. Henry he's... it wasn't meant for him!”

 

Gold steps forward, his cane tapping loudly in the room's silence that's only filled with the sound of her harsh breaths. “I told you, when it comes to magic, _intent_ is meaningless.” His teeth bare, his eyes crinkle with the hint of a smile, and he turns, walking away from her. 

 

Truth be told, he feels bad for the poor boy. But it's a sleeping curse. It can be broken, and if they don't figure it out soon enough, he'll make sure someone gets a clue. Maybe. It wouldn't due to let Regina go without any pain now, would it?

 

Her voice rings out in the empty shop, harsh and raw from crying. “I want another deal!”

 

He laughs. It starts small and grows into a maniacal laugh that ends in a familiar twitter high in the back of his throat. He doesn't turn, but shows his power and just inclines his head back to her over his shoulder. “I told you that, too. You need two interested parties, and you,” he pauses, waiting for his words to have the desired effect, “you have nothing I want.”

 

He only gets one more step before she has his sleeve in her hand, tugging to turn him. Her eyes are unsightly:, red rimmed and smudged with mascara and eyeliner, her lips are bitten raw. “Please,” she says, emotion choking her throat. “Just, I... I lied. I have something you'll want. Just... help me.”

 

He looks her up and down, impressed at how she's nearly prostrating herself to him. This is a far cry from the woman he used to know. Perhaps he's underestimated her love for the boy. “You know that word doesn't work on me. Just you.”

 

And then she says the one thing that does work on him. “He's my son. I may have done many things wrong... but I love him the best way I know how. Don't...” She looks away and tries desperately to quell the tears. With a deep breath she looks back at him, as strong and pulled together as she can be in this moment. “I have something you'll want.”

 

He fights for composure. She's plucked the one heart string he has left, and it's so very close to the surface after the debacle with August that even such a tangential reference can rip his emotions to shreds. So instead he becomes angry. He pushes her hand off his jacket roughly, sneers like the sorcerer he used to be. “What could you  _possibly_ have that I would want?” 

 

Regina meets his eyes. She knows that in this moment she may be signing her own death warrant. She may not live through this encounter with the way that the beast shows through his eyes right now, but she has to try, she has to know. “Belle,” she bites out. “I have Belle.” 


End file.
